


Гурманы

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Всё началось с рыбных шариков.





	Гурманы

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке: Большинство животных Зверополиса разумны, исключение составляют только рыбы и птицы, которые и идут на пропитание. Но есть среди зверей и "гурманы", готовые порядочно денег отвалить за настоящий стейк из крольчатинки, а то и медвежатины.

Всё началось с рыбных шариков.  
Джуди не ела мясо, но ради Ника терпела не очень приятный рыбный запах в забегаловке на окраине Тундратауна. Они собирались зайти на чай к мистеру Бигу после работы, когда у Ника так громко заурчал живот, что было слышно половине улицы. Ни капли не смутившись, Ник показал когтем на вывеску и жестами объяснил, что надолго там не задержится. Что ж, рыбные котлеты — это вам не ассорти из маринованных жуков и прочая дрянь, так что Джуди согласилась. Тем более, личный повар мистера Бига с теплотой отзывался об этом заведении: не самом дорогом в районе, но довольно приличном, чтобы такие важные звери вообще о нём слышали.  
Флегматичный олень подал Нику шарики, политые остро пахнущим соусом, чтобы перебить другие, возможно, неприятные запахи. Джуди с трудом допросилась свежей морковки и грызла её, пока напарник расправлялся с едой. Сегодня выдалась удачная смена: никого не убили и не похитили, всего парочка ограблений. Отчёты были почти готовы, только подписать и положить шефу на стол, но этим можно заняться и после вечернего чая. Джуди мечтательно вздохнула, вспомнив умопомрачительно сладкий морковный торт размером с напёрсток, который в последний раз испекли специально для неё.   
Неожиданно морда Ника перекосилась.   
— Что такое? — Джуди придвинулась ближе, готовая постучать напарника по спине, если тому в горло попала мелкая косточка. На шерсть бы пустить тех поваров-оленей, которые работают без защитных костюмов! — Невкусно? Не в то горло пошло?  
— Джуди, — почему-то шёпотом ответил Ник. — Посмотри сюда.   
Не понимая, что не так с тарелкой, где плавали в соусе остатки шариков, Джуди тем не менее послушно взглянула. Сначала мозг отказывался признавать очевидное, но зрение не могло подвести, нет. На тарелке среди ошмётков рыбного фарша лежал сваренный вкрутую глаз.   
— Святые морковки, — булькнула Джуди, прижала лапы ко рту и порадовалась, что морковка настоящая не попросилась наружу. Ник же побледнел и сполз со стула, готовый расстаться с ужином прямо сейчас. — Проклятье! Стой, Ник, нельзя! Эй, вы, мистер... э, Рогалис! Пакет, живо!  
Подождав, пока Ник выплюнет ещё не переваренные шарики в пакет, Джуди привычным жестом запихнула улику в другой — на всякий случай, и с самым решительным видом повернулась к оленю за стойкой. Тот тщетно попытался слиться со стеной, но перед напором разгневанной Джуди не могли устоять даже бизоны, известные своей твердолобостью.   
На третьей минуте допроса олень сдался.  
— Я не знаю, из чего их готовят! — плакался он в подсунутый прямо под нос диктофон. — Нам привозят продукты раз в неделю, мы составляем меню и продаём, вот и всё! Хотите — проверьте кухню и мясо, но клянусь копытами моей внучки, я бы никогда!..  
В огромных морозилках лежало тёмное мясо; вроде бы рыбное, но Джуди начинала сомневаться в каждом чихе и недрогнувшей лапой приказала всё это добро опечатать и отправить на экспертизу. Глаз с тарелки Ника она, подумав, аккуратно подцепила вилкой и тоже засунула в пакет. В сваренном белке отчётливо были видны выпавшие ресницы, а зрачок был небесно-голубой и очень красивый.   
— Езжай в участок и жди результатов, — сжалилась Джуди над всё ещё бледным Ником, который ждал её на улице, нервно подметая хвостом снег. Обычно он не терял самообладания даже в самых трудных делах, но тут любой запаникует, когда ему подсунут звериное мясо под соусом. — А я узнаю у мистера Бига, не пропадал ли кто-нибудь за последнюю неделю.  
— Уточни, чтобы не от лап его маленьких друзей, — с трудом съязвил Ник, и Джуди облегчённо выдохнула. Раз болтает языком, значит справится. У неё же работа, как выяснилось, только начиналась.  
— Дженсон пропал два дня назад, — говорил мистер Биг неторопливо и степенно, его маленькие лапки спокойно лежали на животе. Джуди опасалась, что пробьёт пол от нетерпения, но обошлось. — Мы думали, что он мается животом, как всегда, однако... Говоришь, голубые глаза?  
Джуди кивнула.   
— Он. Из всех только у него были такие.  
Один из суровых медведей вдруг шмыгнул носом. Мистер Биг не стал его одёргивать.  
— Поплачь, Фрэнк. Он был членом семьи, и мы все скорбим по нему с этого дня.  
Джуди не рискнула спросить, что сделает мистер Биг с тем или с теми, кто решился убить огромного белого медведя и разделать его на мясо. Ей становилось дурно при мысли, что её пригласят присутствовать на казни без возможности отказаться. Впрочем, мрачно размышляла Джуди, пока Ник слабым голосом докладывал по телефону, что мясо из морозилок принадлежало животным разного вида, пола и возраста, она была очень близка к тому, чтобы самой попросить мистера Бига о такой чести.  
Уж крёстной маме его внучки он не откажет.

На банду вышли утром после бессонной ночи; их логово было пропитано кровью и ужасом: щипцы и пилы, на которых осталось висеть мясо и лоскуты кожи, валялись в хаосе на полу и разделочных столах. Обнажённые и связанные, в клетках по углам сидели совсем ещё дети, которых собирались пустить на изысканные блюда. Уродов, убивших больше десятка зверей, поймали на горячем — они потрошили белоснежного песца, который был ещё жив, когда отряд Джуди ворвался в пыточную. Ника снова вырвало от запаха и вида ещё тёплых внутренностей, над которыми поднимался пар.  
Джуди посмотрела в глаза умирающему песцу и успокаивающе погладила его по влажной шерсти на виске. В раскрытой грудной клетке стучало сердце, влажное и бесформенное, совсем не такое, как в анатомическом атласе. Розовые края закрепили прищепками, буквально вывернув несчастного наизнанку. Когда песец затих, Джуди накрыла его тело белой простынёй, тут же побуревшей от крови.  
— Даже не думай, что сбежишь, — прошипела она в ухо главарю банды и с упоением представила, как первая столкнёт его в прорубь.  
— Мы всего лишь вернулись к нашей истинной природе! — кричал по дороге в машину самец рыси, а его подельники, молодые самки, одобрительно рычали, соглашаясь с каждым словом. Джуди пожалела, что не курит. Очень хотелось.   
— В одиночную камеру? — спросил новенький стажёр, почти такой же бледный, как снег вокруг.   
— Да, — тело песца бережно вынесли и погрузили в машину. За ним потянулась цепочка кровавых капель. — И предупреди, чтобы не кормили. Вечером я сама за ним приду.  
Точнее, придут маленькие друзья мистера Бига, поправила сама себя Джуди. Уж они-то знали всё об истинной природе зверей.


End file.
